1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for an engine in a straddled type vehicle in which a driver straddles a saddle-shaped seat and arbitrarily tilts his body similarly to a motorcycle, and more particularly to an arrangement and a structure of an engine radiator in such straddled type vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, straddled type buggy cars or dune buggys have been popularized for a leisure purpose or as practically useful cars. This type of car includes a vehicle body frame formed of pipe materials, a rod-like handle and a saddle-shaped seat similarly to the motorcycle, in addition it employs low-pressure tires, hence it can run on a waste land, and when it turns or jumps over an obstacle it is possible to enjoy driving by shifting a center of gravity of a driver's body.
The vehicle discloses in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Specification No. 59-146219 is one example of the above-mentioned type of vehicles, and in this vehicle, an engine radiator is positioned in front of an engine, and it is disposed as covered by a vehicle body cover.
In a vehicle of the above-mentioned type, since the engine and the engine radiator are covered by the vehicle body cover, especially it is necessary to take any counter-measure for fully effecting heat radiation upon running under a heavy load at a low speed.